


Advice

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, aww brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is facing an issue and goes to his brother Harry for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Richard sighed at the Ravenclaw table, pushing his food around his plate, glancing at the Gryffindor table intermittently. He ignored his friends Josie as she asked if he was okay. He wished he could talk to Harry, but Harry had left Hogwarts now. Last year had been his seventh year, and now he was doing a trip around the Wizarding world for a year with his friends Ron, Neville, and Hermione. It was strange for Richard not to be able to just go to Harry when he had a problem.

His problem now was… complicated. He had a crush, not that that was a problem in itself, but the problem was that the crush was on a Gryffindor boy, Dennis Creevey, who he often talked to, but he was absolutely certain was straight. The other part of the problem was that Richard hadn’t told anyone yet that he was gay, and while he was absolutely certain his family wouldn’t care (after all, just look at his Uncles Sirius and Remus, who were married), it was still nerve-wracking, the idea of telling them.

He couldn’t even bear to think how his friends would react.

“Richard? Are you okay?” Josie asked again, “You keep looking at the Gryffindor table. Is it a girl?”

“No, it’s… I have to go,” Richard said, picking up his bag and practically running out of the Great Hall. He needed to get up to his dormitory, he needed to get his mirror, and he hoped that Harry would answer.

When he got into the dorm, he dropped his bag, and opened his trunk, grabbing the mirror, calling for Harry. It took only a small moment before Harry’s face appeared in the mirror.

“Richy!” Harry said, “What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?” Richard asked.

“You look worried about something,” Harry said, “So, spill.”

“I like someone, but I’m almost certain they don’t like me back,” Richard said.

“Ask?” Harry suggested, “You don’t know unless you try.”

“Harry,” Richard whispered, “It’s a boy.” Harry’s eyes widened in slight shock before nodding.

“Okay, it’s a boy. Do you know for sure they’re straight?” Harry asked.

“They’ve never given any indication that they are anything but straight,” Richard said.

“Richy, you haven’t either. For all you know they feel the same way and think you’re straight,” Harry said.

“Yeah, maybe…” Richard said miserably.

“Look, Richard, I can’t know what you’re feeling right now. You should talk to Uncle Moony. Maybe Uncle Padfoot, but I think Moony would be better,” Harry said. Richard nodded.

“Harry, you don’t mind, right?” Richard asked.

“What? Of course not. Why would I mind?” Harry asked, looking confused, “You’re my brother. Who you’re attracted to doesn’t matter to me. It won’t matter to our family, and it won’t matter to your friends.”

“What if they think it’s gross?” Richard asked.

“Richy,” Harry said, and Richard wanted nothing more than to hug his brother right then, “If they think it’s gross, if they treat you differently, then they were never really your friends. But I know your friends. I’ve met them. They know Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. They won’t think it’s gross. But you don’t have to tell them yet.”

“I don’t?” Richard asked.

“You don’t have to tell anyone until you’re ready. You really should talk to Uncle Moony, though. He can probably help you better than I can,” Harry said.

“I like talking to you,” Richard said. Harry grinned.

“I know. And you can whenever you want, okay? But you know they have a mirror of their own and Uncle Moony is more than happy to talk to you, you know that. I can listen, but you need advice, and I’m not so good at that,” Harry said. Richard nodded.

“Okay. Bye Harry. Have fun in Egypt!” Richard said.

“Bye.” The mirror went blank, and Richard started twirling it in his hands. Harry was right, he should talk to Uncle Moony and maybe Uncle Padfoot. He bit his lip, before he steadied the mirror in his hand and called for Remus Lupin. 


End file.
